Nouvel an pas comme les autres
by space1994
Summary: Petit OS sur le nouvel an


Bonne année à tout le monde, que 2015 vous apporte plein de bonheur et plein de fic a lire. J'en profite pour poster ce petit OS que je viens d'écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira et dès que j'aurais le temps il y en aura peu être un deuxième. Je vous fais de gros bisous. Space1994

En cette nuit du nouvel an peu de monde osait sortir dans la rue. L'air était glacial et une fine pellicule de givre recouvrait tout. Dans l'une des rues du Londres sorcier une jeune femme marchait rapidement. Elle portait un épais manteau, des talon hauts et elle avait profiter de cette occasion pour relever ses cheveux en un chignon travailler d'où s'échappait gracieusement quelques mèches de cheveux bruns. Elle n'avait pas mis énormément de maquillage, juste un peu d'ombre a paupière pour magnifier ses yeux noisette et n peu de rouge a lèvre.

Elle tourna dans une rue parallèle à l'hôpital Sainte mangouste. C'était un raccourci a ce que lui avait dit Ginny sa meilleure amie. Hermione releva sa manche pour jeter un regard à sa montre. 21h30, elle poussa un petit cri et pressa le pas. Elle était en retard et si elle détestait bien quelque chose s'était d'être en retard.

Harry et Ginny avaient réservé un petit restaurant pour que eux ainsi que tout leur ami puisse y faire la fête. Ils allaient raller si elle n'arrivait pas bientôt. Le seul problème ? Le restaurant était de l'autre coter du Londres sorcier alors qu'Hermione travaillait au ministère, a l'opposé. Elle avait dû rester plus longtemps dans son bureau pour finir tout le travail que ses collègues lui avaient donné. Comme elle était jeune, n'avait ni petit ami ni enfant, contrairement au autre qui lui avait joyeusement abandonné leur affaires en cours Mais pas après avoir pris un verre tous ensemble.

Résultat elle était en retard de trente minute et elle devait traverser toute la ville a pied parce qu'a cause de ce malheureux verre d'alcool elle ne pouvait pas transplaner. Elle pouvait déjà entendre Ron se plaindre qu'une fois encore elle privilégiait son travail vis-à-vis de ses amis.

Elle tourna dans une autre rue mais ne vit pas la plaque de verglas. Elle glissa et se retrouva par terre le souffle couper.

-Merde, comme si j'avais besoin de ça aujourd'hui ! Lavande va encore en faire des gorges chaudes « Franchement Hermione même pour le nouvel an tu n'arrive pas à t'habiller correctement ! ». dit-elle en râlant.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais sa cheville droite se déroba sous elle et elle se retrouva de nouveau par terre. Une douleur fulgurante lui arracha un cri. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever sans plus de succès.

-Oh non Merlin je suis maudite ! Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour aller à la fête.

Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin en luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

~ O ~

Drago sortit de l'hôpital en soupirant, il venait de faire une garde de deux jours et il était fatigué. Il resserra son manteau en frissonnant. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, Drago ne pensait qu'à une chose, dormir dans son lit bien au chaud. Qu'on soit clair, il adorait son travail. Si on lui avait dit a Poudlard que plus tard il deviendrait médicomage il aurait rit. Pour lui son avenir était tout tracé. Il aurait un travail prestigieux au ministère et il dépenserait la fortune familiale. Mais avec la victoire de Potter tout son monde avait été chamboulé. Ils avaient perdu leur renom et le jeune homme s'était rendu compte en aidant a soigner tout les blesser qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait guérir.

Il prit la direction de son appartement. C'était très près de l'hôpital, comme l'avait souhaiter Drago. Il devait faire beaucoup d'heure supplémentaire pour prouver à tous sa valeur.

Drago prit la rue a droite, il se figea quand il aperçut quelqu'un par terre. Il se précipita vers la jeune femme.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Elle tourna la tête et Drago laissa échapper une exclamation surprise.

-Granger ?

-Malefoy.

-Je…je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Tu as besoin d'aide.

-Euh oui, j'ai glissé et je suis tombée. Ma cheville se dérobe dès que j'essaie de me relever.

-Attend laisse moi voir, lui dit-il en s'agenouillant.

Il examina la cheville avec attention. Il poussa un nouveau soupire.

-Bon Granger, je ne crois pas que tu ais la cheville casser mais il va falloir faire quelque soin. Allez c'est partie, dit-il en la soulevant.

-Malefoy qu'est ce que tu fais ! Mais lâche moi ! hurla Hermione en se débattant.

-Du calme Granger, je ne vais pas te manger je t'emmène a Sainte mangouste, je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'autant de soin.

-Tu as besoin de soin et je n'ai pas tout chez moi alors je vais te soigner à l'hôpital.

-Attend tu veux me faire croire que tu vas me soigner ? Je ne suis pas sur qu'il te laisse faire la bas.

-On verra bien. Tiens regarde Granger on est arriver.

Drago pénétra dans le bâtiment avec Hermione toujours dans ses bras. Ils croisèrent une infirmière à l'accueil.

-Rebonjours Docteur Malefoy, vous ne deviez pas rentrer chez vous ?

-Si Gwladys, je m'occupe juste de miss Granger, la salle 23 est libre ?

-Oui, vous pouvez l'occuper. Je veillerais à ce que personne ne vous dérange.

Drago déposa Hermione sur le lit de la chambre 23, il s'assit sur un tabouret.

-Bon voyons voir cette cheville. Tu peux retirer tes escarpins ?

-Alors comme ça tu es médicomage ?

-Oui ça me parait évident.

-Pas tant que ça. On ne peut pas dire qu'on soit ami, je ne savais même pas que tu avais un travail.

-Hé bien si. Tiens donc, pas étonnant que tu te sois tordu la cheville avec des talons pareils.

-Je sais mais c'est Ginny qui a insisté, elle m'aurait pris la tête toute la soirée. Tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps ?

-Le temps de vérifier que ce n'est pas plus grave qu'une entorse et de te jeter un sort de guérison. Maintenant détend toi, tu es tellement crisper que j'ai du mal a bouger ton pied.

-Pardon, mais vu les relations qu'on avait a Poudlard, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me détendre.

-Essaye quand même, la guerre est finie on n'est plus pareil toi et moi. La Granger que je connaissais n'aurais jamais mis des talons pareils. Déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire malicieux.

Il détailla la jeune femme, elle était devenue jolie avec son épaisse chevelure relevée, révélant la courbe gracieuse de son cou. Son sourire se renforça en voyant la rougeur qui colora ses joues. Le regard du jeune homme descendit sur le gros manteau qu'elle portait, il était tellement grand que l'on ne pouvait pas voir ce que la jeune femme portait en dessous. Drago en vint à se demander si elle portait quelque chose en dessous a part ses collants et ses talons.

Son sang s'échauffa brusquement et il détourna la tête. Il passa sa baguette au dessus de la cheville en murmurant des paroles. La baguette émit une lueur verte et Drago eu un sourire.

-Bonne nouvelle Granger, tu as juste une foulure, je vais y appliquer un onguent qui va te guérir et après tu pourras aller faire la fête.

-Super, déclara-t-elle sans enthousiasme.

-Quel engouement ! Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air ravi.

-Si je suis contente mais bon, passer toute une soirée avec mes amis ça peut être lourd.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, Harry et Ginny, Ron et Lavande, Neuville et Luna, Seamus et Dean, ils sont tous en couple et moi je suis a chaque fois toute seule. Ils sont tous là a me demander quand est-ce que j'aurais moi aussi un copain. Et toi qu'est ce que tu compte faire cette nuit ?

-Moi rien, a part dormir.

-Tu ne vas même pas faire la fête avec tes parents ?

-Non, nous n'avons jamais fêté le nouvel an. Je vais juste rentrer chez moi et dormir Tiens bois cette potion.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda prudemment Hermione.

-A toi de me le dire. Lui rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Un antalgique….répondit la jeune femme en buvant toute la fiole.

-Hum le sort de guérison peut parfois faire mal, étant donné notre passé commun je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je l'ai fait exprès. Quand la potion aura fait effet tu pourras partir.

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant.

-Docteur Malefoy, il y a une urgence. Un petit garçon c'est brûlé gravement à cause de petard farceur. Je suis désolée de vous dérangez mais le docteur Done est déjà en salle d'opération pour une fracture ouverte.

-Bien sur Gwladys j'arrive. Granger je reviens dès que possible.

-Pas de soucis, je ne vais pas bouger.

~O~

Hermione regarda le jeune homme partir. L'infirmière Gwladys lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Pardon mademoiselle, si la situation n'était pas urgente je ne vous aurait pas déranger.

-Non, je comprend ne vous en faite pas. Dite moi le docteur Malefoy, c'est un bon médecin ?

-Excellent, il aime vraiment ce qu'il fait, il est gentil avec tout le monde et en plus il travail plus dur que n'importe qui pour prouver qu'il mérite d'être ici.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, quand il st arriver on était tous septique, certain même le haïssait et parfois les patients refusaient qu'il les soigne mais il a réussi a convaincre tout le monde et croyez moi c'était pas gagnez.

-Merci.

-De rien mon chou, installer vous confortablement, et reposez vous un peu.

Hermione fit ce que l'infirmière lui avait conseillé. Elle s'installa contre le lit. Elle poussa un petit soupire d'aise quand elle sentit que le calmant commençait a faire effet. Elle était pensive, le Drago qu'elle venait de rencontrer était différent de celui qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard. Le petit crétin arrogant avait laissé place à un jeune homme mature et altruiste. Elle avait même senti son cœur rater un battement pour battre de plus belle quand il l'avait dévisager par en dessous tout en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

Hermione rouvrit un œil pour regarder sa montre. 23h20 heures, plus qu'une heure et ce serait la nouvelle année. Elle doutait d'arriver encore à l'heure pour faire la fête avec ses amis. Tant pis elle s'excuserait demain et puis voila. De toute façon elle n'était pas très emballer dès le départ, sinon elle n'aurait jamais accepter tout ce travail en plus.

Une demi heure venait de s'écouler avant que Drago ne revienne, la jeune femme se sentait étonnement bien. Elle avait chaud et elle se sentait même griser, comme si elle flottait. Elle se remit en position assise sur le bord du lit. Drago avait l'air carrément exténué. Il retira un masque et une blouse de protection qu'il jeta violement dans la poubelle.

-Ça c'est mal passé ?

-Non ça va mais tout ces fous du nouvel an m'exaspèrent. Bon donne moi ta jambe qu'on en finisse.

-Et si je ne veux pas. demanda-t-elle une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Pardon ?

-T'as bien entendu Malefoy, je ne donne pas ma jambe au premier mec venu, aussi mignon soit-il.

-Je rêve Granger ou est ce que tu flirt avec moi ? demanda Drago ébahit.

-Ça se pourrait Malefoy, pourquoi tu serais devenu prude.

-Oh non Granger mais toi je crois que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu as l'impression de flotter comme si tu avais un peu trop bu ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? demanda la jeune femme.

Drago se rapprocha elle lui prit le menton et tourna sa tête de droite a gauche. Il sortit une petite lampe et vérifia la réactivité de ses pupilles.

-Hum tu sais que tu sens bon.

-Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Je n'avais plus vu de cas comme toi depuis la fac de médecine.

-Comment ça ? le questionna-t-elle dans un sursaut de bon sens et de colère.

-Ça veut dire que parfois la potion antalgique peu produire sur des personnes très sensibles les mêmes effets que l'alcool, elle lève tes inhibitions.

-Est-ce que je vais m'en souvenir demain ?

-Oh oui !

Le jeune homme riait d'avance en imaginant la tête d'Hermione demain quand elle se rendrait compte qu'elle l'avait draguée.

-Allez je vais tout de suite te guérir la jambe, par contre tu ne peux pas quitter l'hôpital dans ton état. Je te garde en observation.

-Oh non Drago tu ne peux pas, je dois rejoindre mes amis et puis regarde c'est bientôt la nouvelle année, lui dit la jeune femme en lui montrant sa montre.

Il était minuit moins cinq. Drago soupira, dire qu'il pourrait déjà être dans son lit à dormir. Au lieu de ça il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur son ex pire ennemie. Oui ex, parce qu'après la guerre une sorte de paix doubler d'une bonne dose d'indifférence. Mais au fond de lui il ne regrettait pas. Il avait toujours admiré son intelligence et surtout sa loyauté, on pouvait compter sur elle. Les dernières heures passée avec elle avait crée une sorte de trouble en lui. Et son apparence n'aidait pas le jeune homme à rester de marbre. Encore moins quand elle lui faisait des avances.

-Pas question Granger dans ton état tu vas te casser quelque chose ou alors tu vas croiser un pervers qui va te violer.

-Oh tu t'inquiète pour moi c'est trop mignon, s'extasia la jeune femme en se penchant dangereusement près de Drago.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ou plutôt si, mais elle le trouvait trop craquant avec ses cheveux blond qui retombait gracieusement sur son front et ses yeux gris anthracite qui la dévisageait avec incertitude.

Hermione se perdit dans ses yeux. Au loin ils entendirent minuit sonné et le personnel présent à l'hôpital hurler des bonnes années.

-Bonne année Malefoy, murmura Hermione avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son camarade.

Drago répondit avec hésitation à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent haletant. Chacun regardait l'autre dans les yeux. Puis Drago reprit la bouche d'Hermione avec passion. Une de ses mains plaquer a la base de la nuque de la jeune femme, il approfondit encore leur baiser. Hermione leva ses mains pour les passer dans les cheveux du blond puis sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle gémit doucement quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact.

L'autre main de Drago se déplaça pour ouvrir le manteau de la jeune femme. Il rompit le contact pour admirer Hermione qui portait une petite robe noir a paillette qui mettait en valeur son décolleté. Hermione quand a elle sortit sa chemise de son pantalon.

-Attend, attend…souffla Drago.

-Quoi ?

-On ne peut pas, tu es sous l'influence d'une potion, je ne peux pas.

-Quoi ? Oh si Malefoy je t'assure que tu peux.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui, dit-elle en lui retirant son haut.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre face au spectacle du torse du jeune homme. Il était à croquer. Drago reprit ses lèvres. Ses mains descendirent sur les cuisses de sa camarade, elles remontèrent en une légère caresse. Ils se séparèrent le temps d'ôter la robe. Drago déposa une pluie de baiser dans le cou d'Hermione, il dégrafa son soutien gorge et entreprit de caresser les formes divines.

Cette fille allait le rendre fou avec son corps et ses petits gémissements de plaisir. Hermione qui ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire, entreprit d'ôter le pantalon de Drago. Elle étouffa un gémissement quand la bouche du blond remplaça ses mains. Elle arqua son corps pour profiter encore plus des sensations. Elle sentit l'érection du jeune homme et elle se frotta contre. Drago respira bruyamment. Il déplaça ses mains jusqu'à la culotte en dentelle de sa partenaire, il s'amusa à passer son doigt par-dessus le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le supplie. Il la lui arracha et glissa un doigt en elle tout en caressant son clitoris.

-Malefoy !

Pour mieux se faire comprendre Hermione le débarrassa de son boxer et le caressa à son tour. N'y tenant plus le jeune homme retira ses doigts sous les protestations de sa camarade. Elle poussa néanmoins un gémissement de plaisir quand il la pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent une nouvelle fois en un baiser passionné. Hermione planta ses ongles dans les fesses de Drago pour lui signifier d'aller plus vite. Le jeune Malefoy se fit un plaisir de répondre à ses attentes et bientôt la salle fut remplit du bruit de leur peau qui se rencontrait et de leur gémissement.

Hermione finit par pousser un cri d'extase en se sentant gagner par la jouissance et Drago la rejoignit après un coup de rein en plus.

Il se retira de la jeune femme qui s'allongea, épuiser sur le lit. Elle entraîna avec elle le jeune homme qui la prit dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Bonne année Granger.


End file.
